As computing technology advances and computing devices become more prevalent, computer programming techniques have adapted for the wide variety of computing devices in use. For instance, program code can be generated according to various programming languages to control computing devices ranging in size and capability from relatively constrained devices such as simple embedded systems, mobile handsets, and the like, to large, high-performance computing entities such as data centers or server clusters.
Conventionally, as applications are being developed and/or modified for use with computing devices, a new user interface or website interface might be created without reference to an existing interface. However, it is more common to utilize a sketch or an existing interface and apply modifications to that sketch or interface. Therefore, a mockup or model representation is created and can be used to obtain feedback from others involved in the development process.
When analysts work on enhancements of an existing application, the analysts have to recreate the existing application screens manually in a mockup tool in order to be able to modify the screens as part of desired specifications. Creation of mockups is time consuming and often results in mockups that are not adequate for some purposes.
Consequently, the ability to quickly create mockups or model representations for existing applications and/or websites is desirable. Analysts also desire the ability to create a mockup of an existing user interface that has a consistent amount of granularity and the ability to have a mockup created in a digital and easily consumable format allowing the mockup to be easily shared and manipulated.
Conventionally, various solutions have been proposed for creating user interface mockups. However, none of the solutions proposed for creating mockups has addressed all of the above requirements and such a solution would be desirable to significantly improve efficiency of creating user interface mockups.
Often, UI/UX designing of application starts from simple whiteboarding. Converting the initial white boarding to a designed document and present to client is real time consuming work. Due to project requirements and changing designs, a designer needs to rework with existing document design. The iterative process is time consuming and waste a lots of time during the design phase of application.
Many projects have certain amount of common designs which can be repetitive work for designers. Identifying similar pattern from the basic whiteboard work and suggest to pick style from the available templates can reduce effort drastically.
The above-described deficiencies of today's computing system and mockup creation system techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems associated with conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.